Flipped: Make me stay
by Superman.Arteezy
Summary: Its not everyday we meet the love of our lives, and Bryce and Julianna did, but whose to say it ends happily ever after. Let's the hardships and struggles our favorite couple faces and watch how they unfold the most sweetest of life's treasure
1. Chapter 1-New Bloom

**Chapter 1-New Bloom**

* * *

><p><strong>BRYCE'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>There I was, digging on the Baker's yard with a shovel in my hand, struggling as I was not used to yard work. I came up with an idea of how to apologize to Juli, I know simple words won't do the trick so I came up with something more meaningful, as we all know, actions speaks louder than words. Well.. I sure do hope so.<p>

I was finishing up my work on the Baker's yard as I heard their door flew open. Juli came running at me, furious, but was quickly stopped in her tracks by what stands next to me.

"Is that a uh.. " Juli asked.

"Yeah, It's a Sycamore tree. I knew you really loved the one back at the bus stop so I thought you might like to have one right by your house. It's really tiny though, like a baby." I explained. Though its not much of explain things but frantically talking just to avoid awkward silences. Have I told how much I hate awkward silences?

"It's beautiful Bryce! Thank you!" Juli said as she turned her gaze towards me, a smile and a blush appearing on her face. Its been a while since I saw her like that.

"Uhmm.. Uhh.. You're uhh.. Welcome." I stutter as I felt blood rushing through my face. I felt limp, not sure how to react to that angelic smile she had shown me.

Juli turned again her gaze at the sapling, admiring it. And there I was, stunned, admiring her admiring the tree. How I longed for this moment, to see her smile. Not just a simple smile, but a smile that I was the reason for. Nothing could make me happier!

"Hey Bryce." I snapped back to reality as I heard her sweet voice. "I'm sorry for being angry at you.. I just couldn't bring myself to forget.. You know.. The accident." Juli said, with eyes that seems strangely happy yet a hint of sadness still lingers.

"Don't worry about it. I totally understand. Well, just recently, but I understand." I jokingly said to ease the tension a little bit.

"Hey juli, I wanna ask you something I 've been meaning to tell you for a while now." I said, gathering every ounce of courage I can muster.

"I uhh.. I want to know you more Julianna Baker!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to get to know the real you. The real Juli, the one I've been running away from since 2nd grade."

"I uhh.. I.. I honestly don't know what to say." Juli said as her cheeks flare up again with embarrassment for me and what I just said.

"Please say yes. That's all I'm asking." I said, pleading for her to agree.

"Sure! I'd love to get to know you Bryce Loski!" She grins, like a maniac for that matter.

"So Bryce, can I call you my bestfriend?" Juli uttered.

As I heard those words, those dreadful group of words, slipping away from her lips. I can't believe what I just heard. My world crumbled, my heart shattered, stunned to the sudden realization of my error, my mistake, a huge mistake!

"What's wrong Bryce? If you don't like me calling you that, its fine."

"No no no! Its fine." I said to her while forcing a smile.

"But is it? Is it really FINE?" I said to myself, still trying to figure out the situation.

"Good! I guess I'll see you later then!" Juli smiles as she waves off good bye to me.

"Yeah. See ya later." I said while waving my hand.

After seeing Juli enter her house, I decided to go home as well. As I entered the house I was greeted by grandpa.

"Hi there Bryce. How'd it go?" grandpa asked with surprising amount of curiosity. Well, I can't blame him though, it's his plan after all, to plant a sycamore tree at the Baker's to win Juli back.

"It went fine, grandpa." I said, forcing a smile.

"I don't think so.. If it all went well then why do you look like the heavens came all down at you?" grandpa asked, anxious for the truth.

"I really can't hide anything from you huh?" I chuckled, delaying the conversation as much as I can.

"You can't, as well as you shouldn't." grandpa said sternly.

*Sigh* "Well, I'm glad Juli liked the tree and we managed to agree that we want to get to know the real us.."

"Then?"

"Then she asked me if she can call me her bestfriend.." I said as tears started to form.

"Oh Bryce.. I'm sorry to hear that. But everything is not all black and white, especially when it comes to the matters of the heart. You need to be brave, not just for yourself but for the once you love as well. You won't get what you want if you just wait around for it to be served in a silver platter. That will never happen. You should grab what you desire the most every chance you get. Because those chances doesn't always come too often."

"Thank you grandpa. I appreciate it. I won't let you down." I said as I compose myself.

"That's my boy!" as he slowly extended his arms to hug me.

I slept that night knowing what I got to do. I need to tell Juli Baker what I really feel. From then on, I know there's no turning back, its all or nothing, a fight against my own cowardice I need to win not just for myself, but for Chet, my family, and especially, for Juli.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! If you enjoyed my story, please review, be it positive or negative, I'm looking forward to reading them :) but please be gentle, its my first time writing here :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2-Perfection

**Hey guys, here's 2nd chapter hope you like it though. Its pretty legnthy 'cause I got carried away writing it. Hope you excuse my spelling, grammar, and vocabulary, English is not my primary language. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Perfection<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JULI'S POV<strong>

Its monday, normally I despised waking up in a monday morning, but today.. Today is different. Today is the day I'm going to be bestfriends with Bryce. Bryce Loski, the guy who I loved since I was 7 years old, the guy who owns the most dazzling eyes you'll ever see, is gonna be my bestfriend!

But then it dawned on me, is this what I wanted? Is being friends with Bryce all I ever wanted? Do I not want to have more than that between us? The sudden realization struck me like lightning. I suddenly didn't know what to do. Should I ask him if he was sure that THIS is what he wanted us to be? Should I tell him I wasn't sure?

After I got ready for school, I march down the dining room to have my breakfast, there sat my mom and the twins having their meals.

"Good Morning honey! Would you like some pancakes?" mom said with a full smile on her face.

"I'm not that hungry." I said while staring at nowhere.

"Aww honey, what's wrong? You feeling sick or something?" Mom said as she raised my chin and looked me in the eye.

"It's nothing, mom." I shrugged.

"Okay then. Be careful on your way to school alright?" her eyes still full of worry as she go back to finishing her cup of coffee.

"Julianna, can I talk to you for a minute?" my dad said from the living room.

"Sure dad, what's up?" I said still trying to act as if everything's fine.

"I think I should be the one asking that question. What's with you all of a sudden?" my dad said while closely watching me.

"Why'd you think that? I'm perfectly fine!" I said as I try to form a smile to assure him.

"I don't think so, what's the problem? Is it about Bryce Loski?" my dad asked, still anxious for a truthful answer.

"It's about him, isn't it?" my dad asked again without even giving me a chance to answer his previous question.

The moment I heard his name, all the emotions I kept in check all this time came gushing out all at once. I can't keep it in anymore. I can't do it.

"What's wrong Julianna?" my dad asked as I felt my eyes water a little. Dad came to comfort me with a hug. "Its okay Julianna, you can tell me anything. You know that."

"It's just that.. I'm so confused! I don't know what to do! He said that he wants to get to know me better, and that he wants to be bestfriends with me.." I poured my heart out to my most trusted person in the world, my dad.

"Well, isn't that a good thing then?" my dad asked, looking very confused.

"I don't know dad.. I want us to be friends but.. But a part of me wants us to be something more.." I said.

"I want us to be something more than that!" I added.

"You got it this bad huh? Well darling, what you feel right here is what you call love. Love is an emotion, a feeling that drives us people to do what we do, be it for ourselves or for others. Sometimes when I get angry at you, its not because I hate you, no, I get angry at you because I love you sweetheart. You know why it took you so long to forgive that nice young man from throwing away your eggs? Its because you love him so much that when he hurt your feelings you feel despair, real sadness, not just because of some eggs, but because you couldn't believe someone so special to you could do that." dad said while still trying to comfort me with words ever so sweet.

"Now Julianna, it's up to you how are you going to respond to him reaching out to you. But know this, one's action always leads to equal or greater reaction, okay?" my dad said.

I nodded in approval, but at the time, I didn't really understood what he just said.

"Sweetheart, what I want you to do is to do what you think is right. Confess to him that you still love him or you could try to be friends with him to get to know him better. Either way, its all up to you now." my dad added as I try to understand his thoughts.

"Thanks dad." I said as I hugged him as hard as I can.

As I walk towards the bus stop, I realized how blessed I am to have such a family, especially to have a father like dad, thanks to him my head is now calm and clear of any anxieties I did have. I've made up my mind on what I'm going to do. As I continue to walk down the street, I saw Bryce in front of me.

"Bryce!" I shouted as I run towards his side.

"Oh, hey Juli. Good morning!" Bryce said with a smile.

"Morning Bryce!" I said in reply.

Awkward silence took place.

After exchanging smiles several times, awkward smiles, few glimpses at his eyes and pulling my sight away when he sees me staring, god knows how many minutes have passed since when we last said a word.

"Come on Juli! Don't be a coward! You can do this! After the talk dad gave you, you can't possibly not do this!" I said to myself forcing myself to talk.

"Bryce I nee-" I said.

"Juli I nee-" Bryce said.

We both laughed at the awkward moment.

"Okay, okay, you go first." Bryce said still laughing a little.

Okay, here goes nothing..

"Uhmm.. I want to ask something Bryce, if you don't mind?" I said, crunching up the ends of my shirt.

"Sure, what is it?" Bryce answered staring at me directly with those dazzling blue eyes.

"Uhm.. I uhh.. I want your sincere answer.." I said as I turn my gaze from him as I felt a blush coming on.

"Sure thing, Juli!" he said, with a clear sign of anticipation in his voice.

"Okay, I want to ask you.. If you're sure that you want to be my friend.. You know? Because I'm wierd, I'm not that pretty, I'm pretty much a nerd, I take care of some chickens which I know is really.. Really wierd." I said.

He stopped walking, a shocked look took over his face. Maybe he's wondering what I just said or maybe he's wierded out or something? Oh god..

Bryce was silent for a couple of seconds, but then he broke the silence by grabbing me by the shoulders, looking stragth to my eyes and saying "You know Juli, I don't really care if you're everything you say you are, if you're this, or if you're that. All I care for is who Juli Baker really is. None of those things really matter."

With those words, from being as confident as I could ever be in front of Bryce to wanting to just dissappear from the face of the earth. Those words just blew me away, knocking every sensible thing I could response with out the window.

"Are.. Are you sure about that Bryce? You know, because we're as opposite as night and day an-" Bryce suddenly cut me off my ranting, with a smile saying "Shut up! Would you? You're being too hard on yourself, I haven't really seen this side of you Juli."

I looked away as felt blood rushing to my face.

"He-Hey! The bus is already here! Come on!" Bryce shouted with urgency.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" I said in response.

**BRYCE'S POV**

What the hell was I thinking! Why did I agree! I should have said no then confessed! Now what am I gonna do.. Those eyes, her irresistable caramel-brown eyes.. I can't say no to them.. I can't take back what I just said to her, or else it'd break her heart and make her pissed off of me for the rest of her life!

I was silent as we rode the bus to school, I sat next to John and Juli sat next to Dana. From time to time, I try to sneak a peek at Juli, she smiles at me when she caught me looking and I couldn't help but smile too. But then Dana caught me looking, she grins at me, I can't help but blush when I see her noticing me when I stare at Juli as if I was looking at the most beautiful painting at the world. I hope she won't say anything to Juli on how I was staring at her deeply, creepy to be exact.

The rest of the day was plain and usual, nothing special really happened all day. When I was about to come out of the room after my last class, I saw Juli waiting for me outside.

"Hi Bryce" Juli said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, hey Juli" I said while trying to hold back a huge smile forming.

Some other students were staring at us as we casually talk, I know they were thinking about the basket boy accident, but none of that matters now.

Me and Juli were walking down the corridors of the school, she was telling me how pissed her teacher in English is. She looked so relax and really having fun while telling her story. I've never seen her this happy before, I wished it would never end but then, Sherry Stalls saw us together. Hey eyes flaring with rage.

"So, THIS is what you gonna replace me with huh? A lunatic-chicken girl? I'm offended Bryce." Sherry said as she and her friends laugh at us.

I grabbed Juli by her wrist and tug her away from Sherry, the look on her face, embarrassed, ashamed, and unsure.

"Go on Bryce! Run away with your chicken bitch!" Sherry added.

As I heard Sherry call Juli "that", I just couldn't control myself. I want to punch her till she drop! She deserves it! But Juli stopped me, "Stop Bryce, you don't need to get to trouble just because of me." she said with her eyes watering.

"You know what Sherry, I won't stoop down to your level. Everything you said about Juli, how can you say something so mean to someone who didn't do anything to you? Everything you said about her, its completely the opposite, she's fun to be with, she's smart, she's beautiful but that's not even the best thing about her! You-" I was cut off by the look Sherry and everybody who heard me was giving, but most importantly by Juli's, so surprised by what I had to say about her.

"You know Sherry, she's twice the girl you are. Maybe even more. And no matter what you do, nothing's going to change that. Ever." I finished, everyone in awe of my stunning speech about Juli Baker, even Juli herself. I turn around and I tug Juli behind me as we walk out the school.

The ride home was dead silent. I couldn't speak a word to her after all the embarrassing stuff I said about her, so is she, after all that, I don't think the idea of her not talking to me anymore is far-fetched.

As we got down at the bus stop, still there's not a sound to be heard from us. Till we came in front of our houses..

"So Juli, I guess I'll see you later then.." I said as I turn around.

"Wait Bryce!"

"What is it?"

"Do you.. Do you really mean what you said back then?"

"Every word of it."

Juli came rushing towards me, hands extended, she hugged me tightly. "Thank you Bryce! Thank you very much!" she whispered to my ears. I hugged her back in return.

In that moment, a moment I knew I would treasure forever, I wished it would never end. In my arms, Juli Baker, and me at hers. For mere seconds, the world doesn't seem so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3-Amber Eyes

**Chapter 3 - Amber Eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>JULI'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Time passes by so quickly, we've already graduated from middle school and about to enter high school. And everyday, I spend with him, with Bryce Loski, and its woderful! He's the greatest bestfriend I could ever ask! He's always there for me when I needed him, he always made me laugh (even if I want to or not), he's been so nice and so caring. I'm so lucky to have him as a friend!<p>

It's the first day of high school and I'm kinda nervous. So many changes are taking place, like how I'm gonna have a new school to go to, new teachers, new classmates, but one thing is for sure, nothing between me and Bryce are going to change. With the thought of Bryce being with me tommorrow in the sea of people, it kind of comforts me, to be with someone I can depend on.

As I was sitting down at the dinner table, munching on some bacon and eggs, I heard a knock on the door.

"Julianna!" my mom called me as she answered the door. "Bryce's here." she added.

I hurried up and finished my breakfast to not make Bryce wait any longer. As I entered the living room, I saw Bryce and my dad talking, sitting down the sofa. Actually, dad is the only one talking and Bryce only nods from time to time, and dad is whispering, as if he doesn't want anyone to hear what he's saying.

"Hey dad! Hi Bryce! What's up?" I said, all smiled up as if I didn't see my dad trying to scare Bryce or something.

"Hey sweetheart! I was just chatting with Bryce about high school and what not. Isn't that right, Bryce?" my dad answered as he put his arms around Bryce's shoulder.

"Uh.. Yeah! Just a little talk between us guys." Bryce said with quite a terrified look on his face.

"Okay. Hey Bryce! We need to go! I don't wanna be late at the first day of school!" I said.

"Okay, let's go." Bryce answered.

"Oh Bryce, please don't forget our little talk okay?" my dad said as we walked out the door.

"Sure thing, Mr. Loski! You can count on me!" Bryce answered instantaneuosly.

"Okay you two. Take care out there and don't forget to have fun alright?" my dad said as he waved us good-bye.

Later on, as we get a few blocks away from our houses, I had the sudden urge to ask Bryce what he and my dad were talking about.

"Hey Bryce." I said as I tug on his shirt.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"What were you guys talking about back in the house?" I asked.

"Ah, that! It was nothing." he shrugged.

"Come on Bryce! Tell me! I need to know what is it." I said as I punched him in the shoulder softly.

"It's just random stuff, like he wants me to make sure you make friends, good ones, to guard you against bad influences or something like that. You know? Dad stuff." he scoffed.

"Ahh.. Well, you don't need to follow him, I can take care on my own you know." as I peeked my tongue out to tease him.

Bryce suddenly stopped walking, he grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes. "We both know that that isn't true." he said. "You might make a fool out of yourself again! This time in front of a much large crowd!" he said snickering and laughing as if there's no tommorrow.

"Oh shut up!" I said in an annoyed kind of way.

"I'm just joking Juli! Calm down." he said as an attempt of an apology.

"Don't talk to me!" I said jokingly.

"We both know that ain't gonna happen!" he said with an assured smile plastered in his face.

"Let's see about that!" I said as I walk away.

"Hey Juli! I'm sorry! Come on!" he shouted as I get further and further away.

* * *

><p><strong>BRYCE'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Juli!" I shouted as I run to her.<p>

"I'm not listening Bryce!" she answered playfully.

"Oh? Let's see about that." I answered as I tickled her.

"Stop it Bryce! Come on! It's not funny!" she said as she tries to get me off of her.

"Really? The way you're laughing.. It doesn't seem like it though.." I said mischievously as I continued to tickle her.

I stopped as I heard a voice saying "Hey Bryce! Hey Juli!" in the horizon, it Garett.

"'Sup love birds? Having fun I see." Garett said, snickering as I stopped with Juli.

"Shut up Garett. You know we're just friends." I said.

"If you say so, maestro." Garett said.

As I turn my head to face Juli, she already walked away from us. I forgot that there is still some unresolved issues between Garett and Juli, that kind of just fluttered away from me and Garett.

"Juli! Wait up!" I said as catch up to her.

"Hey Juli, I know you're still mad at Garett but can you try to be a little nice to him, at least treat him like a person, just don't be mean like that, you'll like Garett once you get to know him." I pleaded to her.

She sighs heavily, "Okay." she said.

"Great!" I said smiling ear to ear.

"So Juli, what's with you and this guy over here?" he said while pointing towards me.

"Oh Bryce? We're just friends?" she aswered, trying to make a smile for me and Garett.

"Really? The way you've been with each other in 8th grade after the auction for basket boys.. I thought you were a couple then already?" Garett asked, looking confused to the situation.

"Oh, we just kind of made up, I didn't want to be angry at him. And I can't stand him being sad because of me so I forgave him." Juli answered, enthused in telling our story.

"Oh? That's good then. Oh yeah Juli, before I forget, I just want to apologize for making fu-" Garett said as he was quickly interrupted by Juli.

"Don't worry about that, Bryce already explained to me what happened, I know you were just looking out for him." Juli answered with a smile on her face.

"So? We're good?" Garett asked.

"Yeah. We're good." Juli answered.

"Alright, see you guys later!" Garett said as he winked at the both of us and left us alone.

"Hey Juli, did you really mean that?" I asked with a careful tone.

"Yeah" she said. "If I'm going to be friends with you, I can't be angry at your friends, right? So I won't."

"Thank you so much Juli! I love you!" I said as I hugged and whirled her around in the air out of joy.

"Whoa! Bryce! Stop it!" Juli pleaded to let her down.

"I'm sorry, I uhh.. I got carried away." I smiled.

"You really have grown, haven't you? You've gotten taller and stronger huh? Not very flimsy and skinny like you were a couple of month ago." Juli said as she examined me very carefully.

"Yeah, they call it growth spurt. With this I guess I could join the basketball team of our school" I said with confidence.

"Yeah, that's great!" Juli smiled as she answered.

"How about you? What club are you join in?"

"I kinda want to join the soccer club but I want to focus on my academics.. I guess I'll join the science club then."

"Do what you want, I'm sure you'll do great in any of them!" I said as I assured her.

"Hey! We're here! Let's hurry! I don't wanna be late on our first day!" she said as she grabbed my hand and ran towards the school entrance.

Sadly, we can't see each other as much as we want, unlike in 8th grade, we have completely different schedules, we only have the same class when it's Algebra and Chemistry. My first subject is English and her's was P.E. so we seperated for a while and just made plans to see each other at lunch time.

My subjects were quite boring, I had Mr. Johnson at English who was a little strict than, Ms. Waters in social science who was really nice, and Mrs. Ross who didn't show up, on our first day. I've already met some people today too, some old classmates and new ones too, they were nice guys. I'm happy to have made new friends other than Garett and Juli.

I entered the canteen and I saw Juli, sitting with some new friends of hers and Dana. I approached them, and see Juli, quiet, seeming out of place.

"Hi Juli." I said, with a huge smile on my face, trying to cheer her up.

"Hello there, cutie!" one of the girls in the table said as I sat beside Juli.

"Shut up Jenn! That's Bryce, Juli's best friend and soon-to-be boyfriend." Dana said, snickering at the both of us.

"Real funny." Juli said with an annoyed expression at her face.

"Hey Juli, what's wrong?" I asked

"Its nothing Bryce.."

"We both know its not nothing right? And you know you can't hide anything from me." I said as I lifted her chin up.

"Oh yeah.. Forgot about that. Can we go outside for a while? It's kind of private." with that, we stood up and walked out the canteen.

* * *

><p><strong>JULI'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I need to tell him, he's my bestfriend! I'm sure he'd understand, and besides, its not like he still got feelings for me. I just need somebody who'll understand. Alright! I'm gonna tell him.<p>

"So.. What's this about?" Bryce asked

"Don't be mad alright?"

"You know I can't be mad at you." he said jokingly.

"Okay." here goes nothing..

"I flipped. There! I said it!" I said to Bryce.

"You what?" Bryce asked, confusion filling his eyes.

"There was this guy at history, his name is Arthur Armstrong, and I just.. Flipped."

"You flipped? You mean you just fallen in love with him? Just like that?" Bryce asked with more aggressive tone and a hint of confusion.

"Yeah.. Like I did with you when we were kids.."

"But we're kids back then! This.. You're old enough to know better!" Bryce answered, looking enraged to the news.

"But his eyes.. His bright amber eyes.. I just can't help myelf."

"That's the most stupidest thing I heard from you ever!" Bryce said.

"Come on Bryce! You're my friend! You're supposed to be there for me when I need you to.. And I need you now! I can fall in love with someone I like right?" I asked with anger boiling inside me.

"But you're supposed to be in love wit-" Bryce stopped as if he suddenly realized something very important. After that, he just walked away.

"Come on Bryce! Come back! I'm.. I'm sorry, okay?" I said but to no avail. He kept on walking as if there was no sound to be heard.

On the corridor outside the canteen, I sat down against the wall, crying, for what seemed like hours, until he came along..

"Hello Juli."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I hope you're not that angry about the new guy, I'd like to put some tension on our loved birds and what best way to do that is with some other, more-handsome guy, let's see what will happen with Arthur and Juli in the next chapter! I'm kind of excited really! If you like the story so far or have any complaints, please review it and let me know okay? BYE!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4-Shattered

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading up until now, I really appreciate it. I know I'm not the best at writing stories but you're still reading it anyway. Btw, this chapter would be little different, and you might have noticed that the story's setting is different also, I had the timeline moved to the present(ie. 2015), so as to everyone can properly relate. I hope you like it! Share your thoughts on the reviews, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4-Shattered<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JULI'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello Juli."<p>

I turned my head as I heard a voice, strange, yet familiar to my ears, it was Arthur. "What's he doing here?! Why now? I don't want to be seen by anyone! Especially him!" I said to myself as I try to hold in my unkept emotions.

"Oh.. Hey there Arthur." I said, still wiping away the tears.

"What's wrong Juli? Why are you crying?" Arthur asked. I wanted to say it was all his fault, for making me go through all this, but I knew it wasn't his fault, he didn't even know I had existed up until this morning, much less that I was infatuated with him.

"It's nothing, forget about it." I shrugged.

With a defeated look on Arthur's face, he hands me a handkerchief. "Thanks." I said as I wiped my face clear of tears. I can't help but smell the scent of him, he's so fragrant, I can't help it.

As I take a glance of Arthur, he was looking up the ceiling, "You know, even though we may sometimes experience a trip here or a fall there, there's nothing to do but get back up and continue with our life. I know you can get past whatever you're going through right now. Just take your time." he said as he turned to face me, locked his gorgeous amber eyes to mine, and then smiled as he tapped my head like how an older brother would. Arthur then suddenly stood up and said "Hey Juli, I'll see ya later, okay? Don't forget to smile! You look hideous when you don't!".

"He-hey! What about your handkerchief?!" I shouted as he was about to ran off.

"Keep it."

With that, Arthur was gone. And me, all alone again with my thoughts, but not of Bryce this time, but of Arthur's. He was so sweet, he's confident, he smells good, he looks good too, and the way he talked to me, its like we'd been friends for years now. Arthur's looks aren't something to be scoffed at too, he has jet-black hair, pale skin, amber eyes, and he's very, very tall, about 6'10", he towers over me, I'm only 5'5", I wouldn't have thought that he's a freshman if I didn't get a chance to meet him earlier, he's really a giant, a gentle giant.

A couple of days passed by without a word from Bryce, not a simple hello nor a good morning, not a text, not a call, nothing. As if he just had forgotten all about me. When we see each other at school or at home, when I look at him, he'll quickly turn his head away as if he didn't see or recognize me.

The tryouts for the school's basketball club will be held in Friday, today was that day. I was at my locker when Dana and Sam appeared, they grabbed me by my arms. "Come on Juli! The tryouts are going to start soon! Some said there would be two new freshmen whose going for the tryouts of the basketball team! Both are cute and good players! Or so I heard." said sam, excited as she and Dana dragged me to the gym.

When we arrived at the gym, it was packed. People at every inch and corner, I saw students wearing basketball jerseys, people on the bleachers, and coaches of the team. But the one that took my sight was Bryce, wearing his old jersey, I totally forgot that Bryce was going to be here. I wanted to go outside but Dana and Sam locked their arms with mine.

"That's one of them!" Sam said as she pointed towards Bryce. "He's coming over!" Sam added.

"That's Bryce! Juli's bestfriend! Juli, why didn't you tell us he's joining the varsity?" Dana asked.

"It must've slipped my mind." I answered. "Bryce is coming over! What should I do? Should I not talk to him? Should I just walk away? Come on brain! Think!" I said to myself.

"Hey uhh.. Juli, can I talk to you for sec?" Bryce asked, his eyes watery.

But before I could answer, Arthur approached us. "Hey Juli! Came to watch me play?" Arthur said with a big grin on his face.

"No I uh.." I said stuttering to the loss of words.

"I'm expecting to hear you cheer for me, okay? Anyway, I got to go! I gotta finish my warm-up or the coach will kill me. See ya!" Arthur said as he ran off to the other side of the court.

"Is that.. Him? Is that the guy?" Bryce asked, the sadness in his eyes, vanished, and anger took its place.

"No Bryce! That is Arthur but.. But-" but before I could finish what I was struggling to say, Bryce turned and walked away towards his teammates and practiced his shooting.

"Hey Juli, what was that about?" Dana asked.

"It's nothing." I said as I look down on the floor, trying to fight off the tears that were coming.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Dana asked, trying to read the situation.

"No, I want to talk to Bryce later. Come on, let's find us a seat." I said as tugged both Dana's and Sam's arms to the bleachers.

* * *

><p><strong>BRYCE'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why is he talking to Juli? My Juli! And they were chatting as if they knew each other for ages! "<p>

"You know what, I don't care about that right now. I need to focus on the game. I just need to beat him at basketball. He's about 6 inches taller than me but that won't be a problem. I'll take care of him." I said to condition my mind to the game.

"Huddle up! The inside of the enemy is strong, so we'll attack from the outside and build a lead there. Loski, you and your three's will be the heart of the offense. The team's counting on you." Coach Godec said as he explained the plan. "Watch out for number 10, he's a power forward but his perimeter defense is strong so be careful."

As I turn to see who the coach was talking about, I saw him, Arthur on the number 10 jersey. I couldn't help but gulp for the uneasiness and excitement I was feeling at the same time as I was about to face the guy who stole Juli's heart.

I walk towards my place as the tip-off is about to take place. As I stand there, eager and trembling with excitement. I take one more glance towards Juli, she were looking right at me, observing me. "I can't fail now, not when she's here watching me." I said to myself. This is all for her. I'll show her I'm the better man.

* * *

><p><strong>JULI'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I never really noticed it but Bryce was quite a good player, especially when he's shooting his threes. He's amazing! The form, the way he carries himself, everything is perfect. He made four out of four shots he's taken outside the arc so far.<p>

"Hey Juli, Bryce is a really good player, huh?" Dana said as she marveled to the the skills displayed by Bryce.

"Oh yeah, I guess so." I replied as I felt a smile forming.

But then, Arthur came along. He started guarding Bryce, his defense was tight and I could see Bryce, for the first time in the game, struggling to take a shot. As Bryce pulled up for a shot, a huge shadow covered him, as he let go of the ball to make the shot, it was swatted away by Arthur, only to be recovered by him, and Bryce running after Arthur to defend. Arthur ran for a quick fastbreak, but rather of an easy layup, he goes for a monstrous dunk and posterized Bryce, making Bryce fall unto the ground.

The whole gym was shocked! A high school player who could jump as high as that and seem floating in midair and perform a spectacular dunk, Arthur was clearly on a whole new different level than everyone else.

The game concluded as to Bryce only able to make his shots when he was not guarded by Arthur, he made seven out of eleven three pointers. And Arthur, he was unstoppable, no one was able stand their ground against him, two guys, three guys, they couldn't lift a finger to him. In the end of the day, Bryce's team lost but the coach was still impressed by his performance, and was accepted, and so is Arthur after his dominating show of skill.

Bryce making it to the team was a great news, I was happy for him, but it seemed that it didn't concerned Bryce at all. "Hi Bryce. Congrats." I said as I approached him on the bench.

He looked at me, despair were clearly visible in his eyes. The pressure was heavy, I couldn't say a word, not until Bryce began to speak.

"If you really like him Juli, go ahead. Don't let me stand against you and him. I wish you the best." Bryce said as he stood up, his head covered by a towel as he heads towards the locker room.

"Wait Bryce! Please talk to me! I.. Please don't be angry! Please.." I pleaded as he continued to walk away. "Please Bryce! I don't want to lose you! Not like this!" I cried but not a word was heard from him.

Later that night, I decided to text him, I left him a couple of messages, I tried to call him several times but to no avail. There was no answer. I looked outside my window to see if Bryce was at his room, I couldn't see a thing, no light, no movement, no nothing.

That night, I slept crying, crying because for the first time in my life, I expirienced losing a very dear friend, It just felt horrible! I couldn't stomach what is happening with my life. I felt my hear shattering to a million pieces. I knew that I have to wake up tomorrow, knowing that one of the most important person in my life is not going to be there anymore because of something so stupid that I did.


	5. Chapter 5-Change

**To the guys who keeps on reading the story, thank you! Even though I'm not that good. Sorry for the wait, you know, college. hehe =)) I really would appreciate if you guys share your thoughts of the story so far, I'd like to know where to bring Juli's and Bryce's story. If you would, then thank you very much!**

* * *

><p><strong>JULI'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since the day Bryce turned his back on me, nothing was ever the same again. As if he just had forgotten about about me, like I don't even exist in his world anymore.<p>

I miss him. I miss Bryce. Everyday, all that I think about is him and do he even miss me, or do I even cross his mind anymore. Everyday is miserable, I always look across the street, to his yard, his window, but there was no sign of Bryce at all. When I see Chet, all we ever talk about is Bryce, I always ask him how's Bryce, does Bryce still talks about me. Chet, with no sign of good news, looks away as dissapointment was very clear in his face, surely because of his' grandson's behavior.

Chet always tried to cheer me up, even though he knew he couldn't, he always tried. He always told me to give Bryce time, if I really cared for him, I'd give Bryce time to think. I followed his advice, but to no avail.

It's been three years now, we were in our senior year in high school. My life continued as if Bryce wasn't a part of it, but deep down, it left a gaping hole inside me, as if a huge chunk of my life had been ripped out, I felt empty. I had a few people I'm proud to call my friends, but somehow, without Bryce, something just felt missing.

For about a year now, I'm dating Arthur, he asked me out a couple of times and I just felt like I'm being a bad person if I don't give him a chance so I said yes. I learned to like him, I really enjoyed being with him, not once did he made me cry. He was always so sweet, he always made me smile, it's like there is nothing more I could ask for a boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>BRYCE'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Three years had already passed since the last time Juli and I last talked. I really miss her. But he's got Arthur now, I don't want to barge in and ruin everything for her. Besides, all I ever did to Juli was hurt her. Grandpa always tried to convince me to talk to Juli but I don't even know how could I face her, I know she was hurt for what I did, deeply. I abandoned her, I ignored her, I left her alone when I promised her I would always be there for her.<p>

But now, I see that she's happy with Arthur, there is nothing I could ask anymore. I just want her to be happy, that's all.

"Bryce!" Garret shouted as I was drifting into my thoughts during class. "You okay there, bud?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry about that. What were you talking about?" I said as I cleared my head.

"I asked if you already have a date for the prom. It's about two weeks away, you know."

"Oh.. About that, I don't think I'm going." I said as I laughed a little.

"Why? It's a once in a lifetime event! There wouldn't be another if you missed this one!" Garret said, confused by my answer.

"I know but a prom is for couples, and I don't even have a date, and I don't plan on asking anyone." I said.

"There are plenty of girls out there who would love to go out with you to the prom! But here you are, sulking in your self-pity!" Garret said, now pissed off.

"Shut up. I'm just not into those kinds of things." I said as I turned my head to listen on the lecture.

When I went home that afternoon, I saw my mom sitting at the couch talking to grandpa, giggling as if she's a little girl.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" mom asked whole-heartedly.

"It's fine, you know, the usual." I answered.

"Are you tired?" grandpa asked with a smile on his face, forming ridges due to old age.

"Not really. Why grandpa? You need something?" I asked, curious as to what is happening.

"Not really, but I want you to come with me and your mother. We'll be going somewhere." grandpa said as he slowly stood up.

"Where?" I asked as grandpa's words piqued my interest.

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, hurry up and get ready." grandpa said as he walked towards the door with mom clinging on his arm.

As we drove by town, we passed by many stores but we didn't stop by on any of them, as minutes passed by, my curiousity still lingered, mom stopped the car. To my suprise, we were in front of a tailor.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You know, the prom's coming up and we want you to look your best out there, so we decided to tailor you your own suit for the prom." mom said with a smile reaching ear to ear.

"You don't have to do that. I don't plan on going anyway." I shrugged.

"Nonesense, Bryce. Don't miss out on the best part of high school, a memory I'm sure you'll treasure." grandpa said as he got out the car.

"You know honey, dad met my mom in their high school days, they went to their prom as friends but when they came home, everything changed, they realized how they felt for each other. Dad, in his old age, in his many years, there may be several other moments in his life he treasures but the prom with grandma is the most dear to him. He just wants you to have the chance to feel what he felt when he was young, that's all." mom explained with her caring and sweet voice resonating.

"Okay mom, I understand." I said.

"That's good! Let's not keep your grandpa waiting then!" she said, smiling as we both got out the car simultaneously.

After what seems like hours of intense struggle in keeping my cool because of some guy, I think, invading my private space and running his hand all over my body and measuring every inch of me, it's over. Though we had to wait about a week before we get the tailored suit. My mom, through all the awkward looks I gave her and grandpa, smiled as if her own son wasn't being molested.

"Oh hi there Juli!" grandpa uttered. Out of nowhere, I saw Juli and Mrs. Baker walking in on the shop.

"Hi Chet!" Juli said with a big smile on her face, happy to see grandpa. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, we're here for Bryce, he's getting his suit tailored for the prom, how about you?" grandpa said as he returned the smile Juli gave her.

"Oh, me and my mom are just looking for a dress, window shopping you know, mom said she wanted to buy me something to wear for the prom." Juli said.

"That's great then! I think I saw a pretty cute dress just for you sweetie!" mom said as she grabbed both the arms of Juli and Mrs. Baker.

"What do you think Trina? It's cute, right?" Mom said as she showed the dress to Mrs. Baker.

"Yeah, you should try it honey." Mrs. Baker said.

As Juli tried different dresses on, I find it hard to avert my eyes from her, everytime the doors of the dressing room open, my sight was automatically locked on her, her milky white skin, her sliky brown hair hanging freely, her cheeks turning bright red as her and my mom complimented on how she looks. I couldn't break free at all. Every time I gaze upon her, I noticed she looks towards me, looking if I could see her, but every time she does so, I couldn't help but turn away, I'm embarrased to let her know that I ogle her. Grandpa, with his hawk-like eyes for my stupidity, noticed me.

"Hey there Bryce, why are you sitting here all alone?" grandpa asked.

I was unable to answer grandpa, I can't just tell him that me and Juli are not talking anymore, that Juli and I had a falling out, if I did I would've to tell him why and how stupid I was. On the other hand, I can't lie to grandpa as well, he can see through me like clear water in glass. There's no lying to him. I just sat there, looking at my hands, silent for god know's how long.

Grandpa then broke the silence by saying "You shouldn't let your pride take control of your actions, you won't know what you'll be missing if do, it may be something insignificant or it may be important, but you don't know that. Whatever you two may have fought about, the way you two looked at each other right now, I don't think it still matters. If you want you can take your chance, but if you don't you'll have to live with the consequences of your actions, Bryce."

With that, I stood up and walked towards Juli. "Hey Juli, the dress looks good on you." I said as I smiled.

I felt the eyes of mom, grandpa, and Mrs. Baker staring wildly at me.

Juli, as she turned the other way said "Thanks Bryce."

"See Juli! Even Bryce loved the way the dress looked on you!" Mrs. Baker said, convincing Juli of the gorgeous dress.

The dress looked great on Juli, but I really didn't cared about it, all I saw was Juli and everything about her, everything was beautiful. Even if her clothes were tattered and raggedy, she'd still be drop-dead gorgeous to me.

"So Bryce, who are you going with to the prom?" Mrs. Baker asked as she had broken my gaze from Juli.

"I uh.. I haven't thought of that yet, I haven't asked anyone out yet." I said as I smiled and laughed a little.

"Oh, how about you go together then?" Mrs. Baker said as she grabbed both Juli's and my hands.

"Mom!" Juli shrieked.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. Did you already made plans with Arthur?" Mrs. Baker said.

Her words instantly shattered my recovering heart. In the heat of the moment, I forgot there was still that guy, Juli had a boyfriend, I forgot everything about him.

"Bryce, what's the matter?" mom asked, curious to the sudden change of expression on my face.

"Oh.. Uh, nothing! Its nothing, mom. Its good to hear that Juli." I said as I tried to plaster a smile on my face that I knew already had watery eyes on it.

"Bryce.. Wait." Juli said.

"I'm sorry Juli, I have tons of homework to do. Mom, can we go now? Please?" I said as I turn around to hide my already distraught face from Juli.

"Oh, okay. Trina, I guess we'll go ahead, alright? Bye Julianna." mom said as we walked out the store.

On the ride home, not a word was spoken. I was left alone in my thoughts, thinking why was I still hoping for me and Juli to be together after all this years, I thought I could try and make it work, but deep down, I knew it wouldn't. Why was I so stupid to think that Juli may still have feelings for me after I left her, alone, with nobody to lean on. Grandpa was right, I should have made the right choice, but it wasn't supposed to be today, it was supposed to be back then, years ago, at my freshman year, the moment I rejected her. Now, all I have are my regrets, my never ending regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>JULI'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The way Bryce said the dress looked good, it was amazing! I felt my heart jump! I don't know why I felt this way after all this years, those measly words I never thought would matter so much, but they do and it felt wonderful! For a moment there, I forgot every problem I got, even Arthur, I forgot about him for a second. The way Bryce gazed upon me with those dazzling blue eyes, it was incredible, it was one of a kind.<p>

But I snapped back into reality when mom asked me if I could go with Bryce to the prom as my date. I couldn't possibly do that! I already promised Arthur and it would be wrong and unfair to do that to him. As I protest against the idea my mom vocalized, I saw Bryce, his gorgeous smile faded. I wanted to explain to him why I reacted the way I did but didn't get to, he made an excuse to go home already, I saw his eyes, bloodshot, I felt the sadness from him. I wish I could hug him, I really do, but before I could do anything, Bryce was already walking out the door with Chet and Mrs. Loski behind him.

"Julianna, are you alright?" mom asked.

I wanted to tell her I was fine but I couldn't, I was motionless for the longest time, until mom reached for my face and wiped the tears I didn't know were falling. I hugged mom, ever so tightly.

"What's the matter honey? You can tell me." mom said as she hugged me back. I felt all the emotions I kept in check this whole time came pouring all out.

"Mom, why do I feel this way?" I asked as my tears still gushing.

"It's because your growing up honey, you're learning. You love him, don't you?" mom said as she raised my chin up.

"I don't know.. I just.. I don't really know." I said as I wiped my face.

"I think you do, honey, because if you don't, you won't be crying as much. You love him so much it hurts, right? And the way Bryce showed how sad he is, it's killing you, love does that. I'm sorry honey but what you're feeling right now, it's something more than anyone in the whole entire world could make you feel." mom said as she tried to calm me down.

"Let's just go home mom." I said as I stood up and walked out the door.

Moments later, mom followed and rode the car. As we drove back home, I was in drift with my thoughts, I was thinking how Bryce felt, how horrible of a person I was, and after all this years, the little crush I got on him grew to this uncontrollable emotion I bottled up until now. As we got home, I went straight to my room and sat at my desk, I looked out the window to look at Bryce's room, it was dark, but for a brief moment, I saw the curtains move, could it be that he's looking towards my window, waiting for me. I wish he did.

After that, I went to bed, but all I could think of is how I want to apologize to Bryce and bring back the way we used to be. I just want him back, and I'm willing to do anything for Bryce.


End file.
